Troll Crossing
by RadAmuFfiN13
Summary: Ravus is back. Val will start college up in New York in a couple months. All is good right? Not exactly.
1. Ravus Returns

Troll's crossing

Disclaimer: I don't own Valiant.

Chapter one: Ravus Returns

After Val met with Ravus at the back of her school, she felt refreshed. She had missed him so much and now seeing him, she was happy. She returned home and smiled at her mother.

"Where did you go on your walk that you're so happy?" Val's mom looked at her curiously.

"No where." Val stopped smiling and walked up to her room.

Val opened her door and picked up her phone. She quickly dialed Ruth's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hey. How was your talk with Ravus?" Ruth said.

"Oh, it was okay." Val said coolly.

"Is that it? Aren't you gonna tell me anything else?" Ruth started to get impatient.

"Oh don't gotta get testy." Val could feel Ruth's frown. "Fine. He gave me a sword and that's about it." Val decided to leave out the intimate details.

"I'm pretty sure that's not it but okay. Glad you had fun with your _boyfriend_." Ruth waited for the comeback.

"Yep. Thanks." Val hung up before Ruth could say anything more.

A few weeks after her meeting with Ravus, Val received a couple more messages all by way of a crow. Most of the times Val got messages Ruth was there. Val got really embarrassed when she was forced to read it out loud. One day when Val was home alone, she got another message. The crow flew through her open bedroom window and landed on her bed.

Val reached out to the crow. The crow dropped the note onto her palm. She slowly unfolded the note like she did the others. Her hands were trembling as she read the note, over and over and over.

_**Dear Val,**_

_**I have some surprising news! I will be able to see you everyday b/c I coming over to Jersey. I'm going to stay until you graduate from high school.**_

_**Yours always, Ravus**_

Val was surprised. She stared the note then snapped to attention. She had to get ready! Ravus could be in Jersey any minute, hour, or second now. She was not ready to have her boyfriend come and visit.

_Boyfriend_. She had said it once again. She was beginning to panic. With every boyfriend comes heart ache. And she just knew that somehow, someway, her mother was going to get in this. She would probably steal Ravus from her!

_What am I thinking! Like my mom would like to go with a troll. But she doesn't know he's a troll. But why would Ravus go with someone like her. Plus, Ravus loved her._ Val was confident that that wouldn't happen.

Val was walking along the road the next day. She was thinking about the note Ravus sent her. _When is he coming? Why didn't he tell me?_ Val was so worried. She planned to dress nice everyday and night just in case he came.

Val watched all of the couples walking in the park, having picnics, and other stuff. Her heart ached for Ravus. Now that she knew he was going to be in town, she missed him more than ever.

Val looked up at the sky, noticing that it was darkening. Val smiled to her self. There was a much bigger chance of her finding Ravus now that the sun had gone down. She ran through the park. All the couples who were packing up stared at her for a moment then resumed packing.

Val had gone into the woods and was lost in the dense foliage. She looked around herself at the seemingly familiar scenery. She kept running until she bumped into someone.

Val looked up at the tall man she had bumped into. She gasped and smiled so wide, she was afraid that her face would crack. Ravus looked down at her and smiled warmly. "Ravus!"


	2. Check and Mate

Troll's crossing

Disclaimer: I don't own Valiant.

Chapter two: Check and Mate

"I didn't know when you were coming so I was just going to basically walk around all of Jersey just in case you showed up." Val jumped into Ravus' strong arms.

Ravus carried Val to a small secluded spot in the woods. "I missed you so much. I'm sorry for not telling you when I would come. I thought you liked a little suspense considering what you've been through." Val laughed and Ravus laughed with her.

"I love you Ravus." Val whispered.

"I love you Val." Ravus whispered.

Val and Ravus stayed intertwined with each other for most of the night.

Ravus stood from his position with Val after a long while. "Would you like to see where I'm staying?" Ravus held his hand out to Val.

"Yes please." Val took his hand and he tugged hard.

Val came close to Ravus' body. Val pressed her lips to his. Ravus kissed back. Val wrapped her arms around Ravus' neck. Ravus snaked his arms around Val's waist. They stayed kissing in the secluded place until they couldn't hold their breath anymore.

Ravus lifted Val onto his back and took her to his place. He went to the woods near the Jersey park close by her house. He knocked on an oddly placed tree and a door appeared. He carried her into his little hose in the tree and set her down on the bed. The room was dark except for some lit candles.

"Oomph!" Val groaned as she hit the bed hard.

"Sorry." Ravus lay next to her on the bed.

Ravus and Val huddled together on his bed. She smelled the sweet scent of Never on him and her desire for Never came back. She turned to Ravus and started kissing him softly yet earnestly. Ravus returned her kisses with as much love as her.

Val and Ravus fell asleep on the bed and Val woke up at daylight. She started to panic. Ever since she had left her mother and went to New York, her mother had became paranoid with her leaving.

Val jumped over Ravus, waking him. "What is it?" Ravus yawned and looked curiously at her.

"My mother."

"What about her?" Ravus started to look worried.

"Nothing like that. She's just paranoid ever since I left for New York."

"Oh." Ravus let his head fall back to the pillow as he watched Val leave.

Val ran into her house and snuck up to her room. She slowly opened her door, thinking that she was in the clear. She flipped on the lights and gasped loudly.

Her mom was sitting on her bed, tears streaming down her face. "Val! I thought you weren't coming back again. I was so worried!"

Val looked worriedly at her mom for one second. Her look of worry changed to one of disgust. She walked to her mother and sat next to her.

"Mom, you can't just be worried all the time. What will happen if I go to college or something? Sheesh! This is getting really annoying!"

Val shoved her mother out of her bed and closed the door behind her. Val sat on the floor in front of her door. _Check and mate._ Val thought as a smug grin spread across her face. Val sighed quietly and climbed into bed.

_That was fun. Let's do it again._ Something said in Val's mind as she drifted off into sleep.


	3. Friends Are Always the Answer

Troll's crossing

Disclaimer: I don't own Valiant.

Chapter three: Friends Are Always the Answer

Val woke up to the sound of arguing. She walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs. She looked around the corner and successfully stifled a gasp. Sitting there, in the kitchen, were Val's mom and Tom!

Val walked quietly into the kitchen. Tom and her mom stopped talking and watched her prepare her breakfast. Val took a bowl from the cupboard and poured in some special k.

Tom stood and walked slowly to the door of the kitchen. Val's head shot up.

"Tom wait! Don't go. I didn't mean to disturb your disturbing conversation with my mom. I'll leave." Val managed to say through gritted teeth.

Val walked past Tom, out the door. Tom and Val's mom followed her. She was headed up the stairs to the bathroom. They stopped following her and went back to the kitchen.

Val took a short shower and dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a black t-shirt. She bounded down the stairs and went to the kitchen door. "I'm going to Ruth's." she called out to her mom.

"Okay honey. Bye..." Val had already left the house.

Val knocked on Ruth's door. Ruth answered it and led her inside. Val threw herself onto Ruth's bed, surprising Ruth. Ruth sat down next to her and tried to talk but was cut off by a deep moan.

"Oh Fuck! Tom is in my house talking to my mom. Who knows what they're talking about!" Val looked up at Ruth.

Ruth looked kind of shocked but it passed. "Don't worry Val. You shouldn't be mad just because your deadbeat ex-boyfriend and your slutty mother are talking about who knows what. It shouldn't matter to you now that you have all that big hunk of troll to go to. Compared to him, Tom is an ass." Ruth smiled down at her. "Compared to a donkey, Tom is an ass!" Ruth and Val both broke out in hysterical fits of laughter.

Val started breathing heavily as she calmed down from the laughing. She wiped some tears from her eyes and got serious. "It's not that I don't have Ravus to comfort me. It's just that it's so weird to see and hear. It's… gross!" Val made a fake gagging sound.

Ruth stood up and stuck her hand out for Val to grab. Val took it and hoisted herself up. "Let's go." Ruth started walking out the room.

"Wait! Go where?" Val rushed over to the front door where Ruth was already turning the knob.

"Where going to go see your boyfriend." Ruth said cheerfully. "He did come down to se you right?" Val nodded her head. "Then let's go pay him a visit." Ruth jumped down her front steps and started running down the sidewalk.

Val hurried after her. "Slow down Ruth! You don't even know where he's staying."

Ruth slowed down to a walk and fell in step with Val. "Well then, lead the way."

Val led Ruth through twists and turns that Ruth never knew existed. They finally reached a tree that was about three times bigger than a regular tree.

"So this is it?" Ruth touched the bark gingerly.

"Yep! Sure is." Val sounded proud to have a boyfriend who had a house.

Val knocked on the wood and a door appeared. Val stepped in first then looked back. Ruth hadn't moved an inch.

"Ruth? What's wrong?" Val stepped out of the tree and took Ruth's arm, pulling her toward the steps.

"It's so dark in there!" Ruth looked frightened.

"Come on Ruth! It's lighter on the inside." Val dragged Ruth up the stairs.

"Some how I doubt that." Ruth whispered to herself.

Val and Ruth reached the inner room of the tree. They saw Ravus sitting at his wooden desk, concocting something sweet smelling. Ravus turned around and a smile appeared on his lips.

"Hey Ravus!" Val walked over to him and sat on his lap.

Ruth walked quietly over to Ravus' bed and sat down. She looked around her at all the bottles of unworldly potions. She seemed to be getting high off the smells themselves. Ruth smiled and giggled slightly to herself.

"Val? What are you doing here?" Ravus stroked Val's hair.

"I just thought I'd bring Ruth, my best friend, over to see my boyfriend." The word felt played out on Val's lips.

"Who?" Ravus turned his chair to face his bed.

On Ravus' bed, Ruth was smiling insanely and shaking her head. Val stood from Ravus' lap and walked over to her. "What's the matter with her?" Val waved her hand in front of Ruth's face.

Ruth reached out and grabbed her hand. She started rubbing it and giggling softly to herself. Val snatched her hand away and backed away. She turned around and looked at Ravus.

"What's the matter with her? She's acting really weird." Val turned slightly and looked at Ruth.

Ruth was rolling around on the bed and fell off. She sprung up and kept springing up, bouncing around the room. Ravus turned and looked at Ruth. "Oh. She's just not used to the smell that she'd become high." Ravus laughed.

Val looked at Ruth. She threw her head back and laughed too. She grabbed Ruth by the hand and forced her onto the bed. Ruth sat quietly and watched Val walk toward Ravus.

Ravus spun his chair around, allowing Val full access to his lap. She sat in his lap and looked at him. "So why are you here exactly?" Ravus cocked his head to one side.

"Well, you see, my ex-boyfriend and my mom are talking in my house and I just had to get away. Plus, can't a girlfriend come and see her boyfriend?" Val faked an innocent smile.

Ravus gave her a mock mad look. She fake pouted then stood up. "I have to go. I'm not really liking this new high Ruth has gotten herself too." Val laughed lightly.

Ravus stood and walked toward Val. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly on the lips. She wrapped her hands around his neck and deepened the kiss. Ruth looked attentively at the two kissing. She smiled and giggled loudly. Val and Ravus looked at her and laughed in each others arms.

Val took Ruth's hand and dragged her out the wooden door. She waved back to Ravus and closed the door. Val and Ruth stepped into the sunlight. It was still day and the sun was at its highest. Val looked up at the curtained off windows of Ravus' house. She sighed.

Ruth straightened herself up as she became less high. She looked around her at the brightness. "Hey! I thought we were going to see your boyfriend. What happened?" Ruth looked at Val and the huge tree behind her.

"Nothing happened. We did go, you just got so high you probably don't remember any of it. Too bad for you. You miss some hot troll action!" Val laughed hard.

"What! I missed what! No I did not! No _you_ did not! Ahhhhh! Val!" Ruth laughed with her. "So, did that take your mind off of your ass of a boyfriend and your slut of a mom?" Ruth got serious and looked at Val.

"Yes." Val said. "You were right, and I am obviously wrong to have taken it that hard. Sorry Ruth." Val bowed her head in mock shame.

"That's right. I'm always right." Ruth lifted her head up high and smiled wide.

"Well, don't take all the credit. Ravus helped a little." Val put a little edge in her voice, making obscene jesters.

"Oh man! Val!" Ruth started yelling.

The people on the streets looked at Ruth and Val like they were crazy. "Stare all you want. Fucking lunatics will rule the world some day. You all just wait!" Ruth spread her arms out wide.

"Ruth!" Val and Ruth started running down the sidewalks toward Ruth's house.


	4. Surprise

Troll's crossing

Disclaimer: I don't own Valiant.

Chapter four: Surprise

Val and Ruth reached Ruth's house all sweaty and tired. When Val and Ruth entered the house, it was swelteringly hot. Ruth went over to the ceiling fan and flipped it on while Val roamed into Ruth's room. Val plopped down onto Ruth's bed and heaved a huge sigh.

"I know I'm supposed to be over the whole Tom and my mom thing, but it's so hard to forget something so… so…. Obscene. It was so bad that I cut all of my hair off!" Ruth walked over to the bed and sat next to Val. Val stuffed her head into one of the pillows, breathing deeply to calm herself.

"Like I probably said before, leave it alone cause you still have your boyfriend. You still like Ravus, don't you?" Ruth stared at the back of Val's head.

Val lifted her head from the pillow. "I do, but, the thing is…. If I'm so strung up in the Tom thing, doesn't that mean my feelings for him are dwindling?" Val bit her lower lip.

"No Val! Ravus is like the most perfect man for you! You can't give up on what you both have!" Ruth reached for Val's shoulders.

"I'm not going to deliberately break it off. I'm not even sure what this feeling is." Val sighed in exasperation.

"Think about it more before you act on it, okay?"

"Whatever!" Val fell back, hard, onto the bed.

"Don't beat yourself up."

"Not talking about it anymore!"

RAVUSRAVUSRAVUSRAVUSRAVUSRAVUSRAVUSRAVUSRAVUSRAVUS

Ravus was sitting in his tree house. Since he was still in New Jersey, he was thinking about Val. She seemed to have had fun with him the other time. Was it all for show?

Ravus' thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. He turned to see Val sit on his bed.

"Hey Val." Ravus sat next to Val and gave her a side hug.

"Hey." Val gave him a half-hearted smile.

Ravus lifted Val's chin with his index finger. "What's the matter?"

Val looked away from Ravus then back at him. "You know I like you and all." Ravus nodded apprehensively. "But today, I saw this thing that got me…. You know, I really like you so never mind." Val smiled up at Ravus and captured his lips with a passionate kiss.

_The time I tell you I might have feelings for someone who wasn't you is the day I jump out of my clothes and yell, "Surprise!"_


	5. Love Actually

Troll's crossing

Disclaimer: I don't own Valiant.

Chapter five: Love Actually

Ravus broke the kiss and rested on his hands. He shook his hair and didn't look at Val. Val tried to search his face for an emotion. She couldn't quite see the hurt he was feeling. He was trying hard to hide it from him. He was succeeding where she obviously failed.

Ravus noticed something different in the kiss they had just shared. He noticed a forced feeling, like Val had to kiss him to reassure him of something seriously wrong. Ravus didn't like this new feeling, and, at the time, didn't like Val's company for the first time.

Val noticed his hostility toward her and shifted uncomfortably. She looked out of the window of the tree house and sighed. She could see the birds flying and the blue sky alight with sun shine.

_How can the world be so beautiful when I feel so ugly on the inside?_ Val wondered.

She could hear Ravus seething. Val bit her lip and shut her eyes. _How can I do this to Ravus? I feel terrible!_

Val got up and looked at Ravus. He still avoided her gaze and shifted so she couldn't catch his. She bent down and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Bye, Ravus. I really do l… Bye."

She walked out the door and into the street without waiting for a response from Ravus. Ravus watched her leave and watched her walk down the sidewalk through the window. He sighed to himself and crawled into bed. He dug his head into the pillow and let out a scream.

"How could Val do this to me?" Ravus turned over so he was looking at the ceiling. "I don't know what she's feeling. I need to know what she's thinking! I can't go on like this."

Ravus nestled into his thick covers and fell sound asleep. Thinking of the way Val acted that day got him to dream of all of their good times.

VALVALVALVALVALVALVALVAL

Val walked to the nearest hotel and checked in. She lay in the hotel bed and stared at the ceiling. She wondered what Ravus was thinking. _I hope he knows that I still like him. He doesn't even know what's going on with me. He won't even ask!_

Val closed her eyes and thought about Ravus. She remembered all of the good times they had. She thought of their first actual date and a smile slowly slides across her face. As she continued to think of the good times, tears slide down her face.

Nothing in her memory led her to think that Ravus wasn't the one for her. She tried to think of Tom and her feelings for him but found herself coming up blank. She opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. In the ceiling all she could see were different images of Ravus.

Her smile expanded into a full on grin. She snuggled under the covers and closed her eyes once more. On the inside of her eyelids she could see Ravus' face. All she found herself thinking about was Ravus. She sighed inwardly and rubbed her eyes.

_Ravus is the only one for me and now I'm sure of it. This isn't just like, this is love!_


End file.
